


Wrapped Up

by mitslits



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy can't wrap a Christmas present to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up

“Just go… would you get… I can’t… Oh, fuck me.” Eggsy groans and drops his head in his hands, a couple strips of tape still stuck to his fingers. The wrapping paper he’d been struggling to pin in place uncurls from around the package, drifting back down to the floor. 

“It’s a bit early for that yet,” an amused voice says behind him. 

With a startled yelp, Eggsy throws himself over the box he’s been struggling with for the past fifteen minutes, glaring at Harry over his shoulder. “You wanna give a guy some warnin’? I’m tryin’ to wrap your present here.” 

Pressing his lips together to keep from smiling (it doesn’t work, he breaks out in a grin not two seconds later), Harry pushes off from the doorframe he was leaning against. “Try being the operative word,” he says, surveying the mess of wrapping materials scattered about on the floor. 

There are several discarded scraps of wrapping paper left over from when Eggsy overestimated or underestimated how much he would need, crumpled balls of no-longer-usable tape, and unspooled ribbons draped over it all. 

Harry’s eyebrow quirks up at the small stack of presents Eggsy has successfully wrapped. The word successful is a generous one, he thinks, given the state of them. 

Eggsy would cross his arms over his chest at the skeptical look Harry tosses between him and the presents but he’s still too busy trying to obscure as much of the box as he can. “My mum used to do all this shit, alrigh’?” he mutters. 

“So did mine,” Harry says, wandering into the room and sitting cross-legged in front of Eggsy, holding out his hand for the scissors. “Unlike you, I watched.” 

Eggsy curls his fingers a little tighter around the handle of the scissors, vigorously shaking his head. “You can’t wrap your own present, bruv. It would ruin the surprise.” 

Letting out a dry laugh, Harry reaches over for one of the ribbons lying around, threading it absentmindedly through his fingers. “That would imply I don’t already know what it is,” he points out dryly. 

Eggsy’s face falls and he looks up at him with narrowed eyes. “You do not… right?” he adds hesitantly. 

Harry rolls his eyes towards the ceiling. “I _am_ a spy, Eggsy. We’re rather known for finding things out.”

Reluctantly Eggsy relents, drawing back with a resigned sigh. He really is shit at wrapping and doesn’t much feel like launching himself into another battle with the damn thing. “Fine. Have a go at it, then,” he huffs, shoving the box Harry’s way.

Harry’s eyebrows raise a bit and he glances up at Eggsy. “A coffemaker? Thank you, Eggsy, I have been wanting one of these.” 

A flash of surprise crosses Eggsy’s face followed by horror. “You said you knew what it was already!” he accuses. 

With a smug grin Harry sets about wrapping it up, looking down at the wrapping paper he’s cutting instead of Eggsy. “Lying happens to be another skill spies generally develop.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Still a bit early.”


End file.
